X-men #1
by Paul333
Summary: The Xmen go on a trip to a carnival but then they meet trouble


X-Men#1  
  
This is all written in Jean's point of view  
  
"I'm glad we finally get to go on a break" Jean said as they all went to a carnival. Jean  
was happy that she and Cyclops were married and in love. She walked side by side with  
him holding his hand. She was a mutant under the tutalage of Charles Xavier who had a  
dream to bring a team of mutants together to help bring mutants and humans to where  
they could live together peacefully. She along with Scott had been one of Professor X's  
first team of X-men along with Beast,Iceman, and Angel. They served under him doing  
his will and learning to use the powers for the better of his dream. Eventually the original  
five graduated from the Xavier School for Gifted Children and all but Cyclops went off on  
their own to look for some way to help the dream while Cyclops helped train the second  
team of X-men consisting of: Wolverine,Storm,Nightcrawler,Banshee,Thunderbird,  
Dazzler, and Collosus. Eventually Jean returned to be with her love of her life. They had  
gone against many major foes from Apocalypse to Sinister to Magneto. They had also lost  
many friends in their stiving for the dream. Thunderbird fell in only his second mission as  
an X-man. Now after a long time different mutants have floated in and out of the X-men  
but the same core group seem to remain. All of her original teamates have rejoined and  
along with other new ones such as Gambit, Rouge, and Cannonball. But now was a night  
of relaxation and fun. Her telekinetic powers were awesome only second to the  
Professors. As she and Scott walked behind the others she suddenly saw bright lights  
upon her and the smell of hundreds of foods swafting through the air. She looked up to  
see the carnival they had chosen to visit upon the the professors demand they take some  
time off. She looked over at her husband Cyclops or Scott Summers to most of the x-men  
and smiled as he also stole a glance at her face. She studied him gingerly before her eyes  
came to rest upon the ruby glasses he wore. He was forced to wear them to keep out the  
incredible destructive force of his optic blasts or high powered energy that he could send  
out powerfully destroying most things in his path from his eyes. Jean stopped at the  
entrance as Scott paid for their admittance. She glanced around the booth filled park in  
the middle of New York with their mansion they lived in nearby Manschester. Scott  
turned and retaking her hand they entered the carnival. "Lets go to the games" Betsy  
squealed her and Warren running past Jean and Scott. Jean laughed as she watched the  
rambonxious couple run past. Warren Wahington the third codenamed Archangel or  
Angel was one of her closest friends. He originally had only the power of flight by the  
use of his two ivory white feathered wings. But now his skin was a light blue shade and  
his wings were made of solid steel and could send out little dartlike projectiles which  
were capable of penetrating most surfaces. He became this way after Apocalypse  
transfromed him into one of his four horseman, Death, for a while. Psylcoke on the other  
hand was also pretty close to Jean because they had almost the same powers except that  
Psylocke or Betsy Braddock transformed her psychic energies into energy knifes on her  
fists. She had also been transformed to save her life after the rabid Sabertooth had gutted  
her nearly killing her. Archangel got the Crimson Dawn which was an elixir of healing to  
save her but it gave her a little darker complexion. The other thing was she had purple  
hair. "Lets go to the games later after we ride the ferris wheel" Jean said to her husband  
who agreed quickly. "Hey there's some of the others" Cyclops said pointing to Rouge  
and Iceman who were laughing at Beast and Storm who had become entangled in one of  
the game nets. Jean giggled at the sight of a blue looking creature and the person with  
alot of honor and nobility Storm. Beast or Hank McCoy was also a really close friend and  
one of the original xmen. He was not always blue furred. When he first joined the X-men  
he was normal looking except for big fingers and big toes. He was very agile and one of  
the most intelligent people on earth thanks to his mutation. He has saved the xmen  
medically many times. On one experiment something went terribly wrong and he left the  
lab with permanent blue hair. Storm also know as Ororoe Monroe was considered and  
thought she was a Goddess because of her powers to control the weather. She was in  
Africa until the professor had come to her to join his second team of xmen. Rouge was a  
southern girl whose father had beaten her when he found out she was homosuperior or a  
mutant. Her only power when she first knew she was a mutant was the absorbing of  
memories and powers of any mutant or human that she toughed in skin to skin contact.   
She first found this out when she kissed her first boyfriend Cody and put him in a coma  
for a few months. After this she ran out and Mystique found her. Mystique back then was  
part of the brotherhood and adopted Rouge. She had Rouge absorb Ms. Marvel's powers  
and made her hold on until she had permanantly recieved them through some accident.   
She now had the power of flight and the second strongest xmen under Collosus. Iceman  
or Robert(Bobby) Drake was only 17 and was 14 when he joined as one of the original 5.   
He was considered the prankster and sorta treated as the child of the group when  
technichally he was. He, Beast, and Archangel had all tried to get a date from Jean but  
finally she decided to go out with the quiet shy Scott. Bobby's power allowed him to  
freeze the molcules around him and shape them into any form he chooses. While all the  
other xmens powers have developed and became more powerful Iceman's have stayed  
the same due to the fact he was a little lazy and didn't really care. But recently the others  
have helped him to learn the true potential of his powers. Hank tried desperatley to  
remove himself from the net but only became more entangled. Jean laughed again at the  
helpless ball of blue fur as he struggled against the nylon entrapment. She heard a laugh  
as she turned and saw the cajun food section with none other than the cajun himself,  
Gambit. Practically all over him were two blonds. Yes Remy has always been smooth  
with the ladies. Although he has had a dark and sinister past,no pun intended. He once  
worked for Mr.Sinister and helped him to kill a bunch of underground mutants. Besides  
that and him being a thief she didn't know much more about him. Trying to talk to the  
obviously drunk Cajun was Sam Guthrie otherwise known as Cannonball who was trying  
to get the cajun's attention. He was the newest Xman and much was not known about  
him. Last but not least standing by himself against a stall was Wolverine who was  
smoking a cigar. He looked troubled. He had always loved Jean. Even without her  
telekinetic powers she had known that. He had told her himself. No one knew how old  
he was thanks to his healing power. When he was part of the government's Weapon X  
program he was captured and had adamantium strapped to all his bones making him one  
of the most feared Xmen. "Hey Scott" Jean said "I'm going to go talk to Logan, he's in a  
bad mood." "When is he not" Scott thought but said "ok". But no sooner had she began to  
walk when there were screams from the front of the park. Cyclops turned to find out what  
had caused the yells. There standing with one of the park's security raised high above him  
was Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth. He growled furiously and threw the securtiy guard at  
the stone wall. "It's okay I've got you" Jean said stopping the man with her mind.   
Suddenly there were more screams. This time when Cyclops turned to look he saw it was  
from his own teammates Storm and Iceman. "Rouge and Hank just disappeared" Storm  
sputtered. No sooner was this out of her mouth that she too disappeared. "What's going  
on?" Cyclops yelled. He turned back to face the mutant known as Sabertooth but he saw  
that Logan was already jumping at one of their most deadly enemies. But before one of  
his claws could even touch the mutant he too vanished. "What's going on" he repeated.  
He ran to the last 4 Xmen. He saw Jean,Cannonball,Gambit, and Psylcoke standing there  
scared. "Stop it" Iceman yelled running towards the lumbering Creed. "Bobby  
no"Cyclops ordered but it was too late the youngest member vanished. "Scott" Jean cried  
as everything went white.  
  
What happened to the Xmen?  
Did Sabertooth do this?  
3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
